The Bet
by let-them-say-what-they-will
Summary: QUINCEST. Sara makes her sister wear vibrating panties after Tegan has lost a bet.


A layer of sweat covered Tegan's entire body while she focused all of her energy on holding any sound back from escaping her lips. It was a hard task to accomplish with her sister working wonders between her legs.

Sara's hot mouth was taking in as much of her sister as she could, licking and lapping at her, trying her hardest to make her twin scream in pleasure, but Tegan remained silent. Sara looked up to see that she had her bottom lip sucked into her mouth and was trying to breathe only through her nose. Both of them knew that if Tegan just opened her mouth, something would definitely slip out.

Sara licked along Tegan's stomach, grazing her right nipple with her tongue as she replaced her mouth with her fingers, pumping her two digits hard into her sister. She saw tears form in the corners of Tegan's eyes and gave her a devilish grin when their eyes met. Sara leaned in, her breath hitting her sister's ear.

"C'mon Tee, I know you want to scream my name..." Sara panted. Tegan found her low voice to be unbelievably sexy.

Tegan closed her eyes, biting down on her lip even harder, and her back arched as she struggled to hold back her moans. It was absolutely killing her having to be quiet, and since she was usually so vocal in bed, this seemed, quite literally, like torture to her. But she didn't want to give up. When Sara had bet her that she wouldn't be able to keep it quiet, she had accepted the challenge, but maybe her sister was right, she loved being loud, being able to just let everything out. Although torturous, not being able to scream out her pleasure was turning her on like crazy, and she knew her sister was loving every second of it as well. Tegan didn't understand how her sister managed to stay quiet when she was the one to be deep inside of her, but she had figured that if Sara could do it, the she could do the same. But maybe she was wrong.

"Let it out Tegan, I know you'll come even harder with my name escaping your lips," Sara kissed the skin behind her ear and Tegan inhaled deeply with her nose, squeezing her eyes shut and letting her tears fall.

"You know I'll make you..." Sara added, tugging on Tegan's earlobe with her teeth. Sara started to kiss down her jawline, occasionally added little licks with the tip of her tongue. Then she kissed Tegan's sealed lips.

She was still pounding hard into Tegan when her sister started her descent into oblivion. Sara sucked on the soft skin of Tegan's neck, savoring her taste, she nibbled at her delicate flesh and quickly soothed the sting with a sweep of her tongue.

Sara hadn't realized just how much she was going to miss hearing Tegan's vocal appreciation. Hearing her sister scream and moan beneath her had always fueled her to work harder for that final scream of ecstasy. She'd always found Tegan's pleasure filled voice bouncing off the walls to be incredible sexy, but it's not like she wasn't enjoying the way her sister was squirming around underneath her while fighting so hard to keep her mouth closed.

Sara glanced up as she started to suck on one of her sister's stiff nipples. Tegan's forehead was covered in sweat, her hair damp and stuck to her skin. Her back arched violently and her teeth dug deeper into her lip as Sara grazed her teeth against the sensitive skin of her left nipple.

Sara moved to face Tegan's center again, taking a moment to ogle her most intimate part before she went for it. Knowing that her sister would be oversensitive, Sara began to rapidly flick Tegan's clit with the tip of her tongue.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK" Tegan screamed as her body shook violently. Sara knew she had just pushed her to the very edge, she was so close. She stopped altogether, her fingers stilling inside her sister, as her tongue left Tegan's body so that she could look at her face.

"I won," she declared with a sly smirk.

"I will fucking kill you if you don't finish me off right NOW," Tegan threatened through tears and ragged breaths.

Sara slowly started to move her fingers again, while Tegan began moving her hips and moaning loudly. Sara grunted at the sound of her sister's voice, it was heaven. Tegan looked down at her, smiling as she moved her body in waves. But her smile faded and turned into a scream as her sister leaned in, sucking on her clit one last time, and with that she finally came undone.

"S-Saraaaaa... Shiiit."

Sara smiled against her clit, slowing her movements until she came to a complete stop. She withdrew her hand and cleaned up the juices that had spilled from her sister, moaning deeply as she licked her fingers clean.

Moving back to face her sister, Sara noticed the state of her bloody mouth.

"Shit," there were teeth shaped imprints along with a small cut now decorating Tegan's bottom lip.

Sara leaned in and sucked it gently into her mouth, closing her eyes at the taste of her twin's juices mixed with the taste of her blood. She couldn't have ever imagined it would taste so good. She grazed her tongue across the cut once more but quickly broke the contact when Tegan flinched.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," she looked Tegan in the eye and smiled softly as she wiped her sister's tears away with the pad of her thumb. She knew she was right when she said Tegan wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut, but she really didn't think her twin would grow _that_ frustrated.

Sara smirked, "You're so sexy all sweaty."

A mumbled "Fuck you" and a lazy grin was all Tegan gave in return.

Tegan moved her fingers across Sara's cheek and up into her hair, where she gently caressed her scalp.

"You're so beautiful," Tegan smiled sweetly and pulled Sara into her, kissing her deeply. When she broke the kiss, Sara's gaze found her abused mouth again, her lip wasn't bleeding anymore, so she leaned in and softly kissed the torn skin before resting her head on Tegan's chest.

Her hands trailed along Tegan's sides, "Don't think complimenting me is gonna save your ass,"

"Shit," Tegan let out a frustrated grunt, "I had to try," Tegan pouted until Sara started giggling at her, and she couldn't help but to join in.

When Tegan woke up, she was alone in her hotel room. Sara was gone, but on her nightstand was a little package with a note stuck to it.

_Wear these, they're your punishment_.

She went to open the little package, and her mouth fell open when she saw what was inside, a moment later she was laughing. _That bitch_. She thought as she went to take a shower. She took her time cleaning her body carefully, before going to get dressed. She took out what her sister wanted her to wear. She hadn't ever actually seen a pair of those things, even though she knew they existed. She pulled them on and instantly felt the little bulge against her clit. She chuckled, but her smile fade quickly away when she realized what a hell of a day she had ahead. _Shit_.

She walked her way to the buffet to have get breakfast, and as she entered the room, she saw Ted and the guys. She grabbed some tea and something to eat before approaching the table. She was talking with the band when her sister finally joined them. Sara looked at her and smiled widely, and only Tegan saw the sly smirk behind that angelic face. They started to talk about random things, and in a moment when the guys were talking animatedly, Tegan turned to Sara.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as she sipped on her tea.

Sara just smiled sweetly and turned back to the boys.

"Fuck" Tegan shrieked as the cup fell from her hands and the tea soaked through her shirt. She wasn't prepared, and when she felt the strong vibration between her legs, she had lost her grip on the cup.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked with that same sweet smile and a wicked glint in her eyes. Tegan eyed her, and wanted to spat back but she didn't dare.

"I need to change," she tried to hide her annoyance as she excused herself from the table. Glancing back she saw that playful fucking smirk on her sister's face again.

_It's going to be a long day._ She thought to herself.

When she reached her room, she changed her t-shirt, and for a moment she contemplated the idea of taking off the panties, but she knew that wasn't the best thing to do. Sara would find out and plus, after she had lost the bet, she didn't want to let her sister to think that she wasn't able to handle the consequences. So she just changed the shirt and took one last look in the mirror to check that she had covered all the bruises her sister caused her the night before.

When she met up with the others, they took two different cars, the boys were heading straight to the venue where they had a show later that night, and the twins were off to a radio station for an interview.

Sara turned to her in the car.

"How are you doing?" she asked casually, while reaching her hand into her pocket.

Tegan felt it instantly, the soft vibration against her clit.

"I hate you."

It was set on a low level, but Tegan soon started to shift in her seat, her cheeks were now rosy and she was trying hard to calm herself by taking deep breaths. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. She turned to Sara, who was staring back at her with wide eyes, while gnawing on her lip.

_I'm the one with a fucking vibrator in my pants and she's the one looking all hot and bothered, she's such a pig_. The thought made her chuckle.

"What?" her sister asked, her tone lower than usual.

"It's nothing," Tegan grinned, amused at the effect all of this was having on her twin. The car came to a stop and she opened the door to leave, when she felt a kick to her clit. It was just for a second but it left her momentarily frozen, half in and half out of the car. She heard Sara giggle, and quickly turned to glare at her.

The interview went by without any problems, even though a layer of sweat had managed to form on Tegan's forehead. Every time her sister reached her hand into her pocket, where Tegan knew the remote was, she would shiver. And Sara knew fine well that she was driving her crazy without even needing to actually use the fucking thing. The way Tegan tensed every time she put her hand into her pocket was amusing her to no end.

Although tense with anticipation, Tegan was grateful Sara never actually used the remote. Maybe her sister had had enough fun with her by making her uncomfortable during the whole interview. By the time they reached the venue she had almost forgotten she was even wearing the damn thing, until she went to the bathroom. She contemplated the idea to take them off again, and this time the only thing that made her keep them was the fact that she didn't have any other underwear with her.

They all had dinner together, joking around and having fun with each other. Sara was again her sweet little sister, throwing her flirty smiles and loving glances. She loved that sweet side of Sara. The truth was that she loved that her sister could be both dominant and incredibly sweet. It always amazed her the way her sister made her feel wanted, with the care she showed her during the day, and the burning fire she had in her eyes during the night.

As they were called for stage, she tried to rid those thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to have their fans catch her looking Sara like that. It had happened multiple times, but usually they were loving glances that people could simply read as a look of deep affection between sisters, but with the thoughts currently running through her mind she knew that she would be looking at her in a totally different way. And having gifs of her eye-fucking her sister around the net, well, it wasn't the best thing.

They jumped on stage and started out good. They were both doing great, and their banter was amazing. Tegan kept staring at Sara as her sister swayed her body to the rhythm of the music. It was mesmerizing to watch. So mesmerizing in fact, that she didn't care if people noticed. Their fans always talked about how she kept her eyes on her sister all the time, like looking at Sara helped her to stay calm, and in a way that was true.

Sara knew her sister was looking at her, she could feel her eyes dance over her body. She always liked the way Tegan would constantly watch her, but tonight she liked it even more than usual.

Sara reached her hand behind her back, and with her index finger, she turned the remote on. Tegan froze for a moment, failing to join her in the chorus of 'On Directing'. Sara glanced over to see Tegan staring back at her with wide eyes. Usually, she hated when things went wrong during her own songs, but she couldn't risk losing Tegan's voice when she was the one singing lead. And looking at her now definitely made the little mess up worth it.

Tegan was relieved when she heard the crowd cheer. She always found it strange how their fans loved whenever they messed up their songs. She looked at Sara again and saw her reach behind her back once more, and the vibration come to a stop.

"Hi guys... I'm sorry my sister is growing old and she can't remember the lyrics," Sara said with a smirk directed at her sister. The crowd laughed and cheered.

"True story guys... you know... I don't have enough space in my brain to remember both mine and Sara's lyrics... so if I have to choose, I chose ME," another loud laugh came from the crowd. They bantered back and forth for few minutes, before jumping into the next song.

Tegan found herself tense again, freezing every time her sister reached back to regulate her in-ears, knowing that somewhere near there, there was the remote.

They moved into 'Shock to Your System' and that's when she felt it again. It was a little faster this time, and she started to sweat almost instantly. When it came time for her to join in with the chorus, she was glad she had to do something a little deeper. But she thought about the end of the song... how could she possibly do that when her mind was already starting to focus more on her pleasure than on the fucking song. The vibration soon stopped, but before it did, during the last chorus, her voice broke, only to come back full force a moment later. When the song ended, she threw an angry look at her sister. _How could she do something like this during a fucking show?_

A couple of songs later she felt it again. They were in the middle of 'Goodbye, Goodbye' when Sara set it to a higher level. Tegan started to sweat, breathing heavily as she struggled to keep up with the song. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the words she had to sing. She knew her voice was coming out differently, but she continued to sing.

Sara watched her sister struggling, her eyebrows were knitted together in a frown as she tried to focus. Nonetheless, Tegan's hips had started to subtly move back and forth behind the keyboard. She was moving to the rhythm of the music, bucking her hips gently. Sara knew that the mixture of the vibration, her movements, and the fact that her tight jeans were pushing the device against her clit even harder, must be driving her absolutely crazy.

When she saw Tegan take a strong grip of the keyboard and heard her missing the chorus, she flicked the switch off. Tegan throw her a death glare, but she just smiled back, clearly amused by the situation.

Sara knew that Tegan would need a little time to regain her composure, so she started to talk randomly with the crowd and Tegan went to sit near the drums and watch her talk like nothing was happening.

Oh, she was going to make Sara pay for what she was doing.

When they left stage, in the little break before the encore, Tegan ran to the bathroom, pushing her sister aside, and tried to clean the mess between her legs. Her clit was still throbbing. She was _so close_ when Sara turned it off, she tried to imagine what kind of videos people had shot during the performance. What was her face saying? She wanted, so badly to take the fucking things off but she knew she didn't have the time. She went back on stage with her little guitar.

Just another couple of songs and she would be free.

They were in the middle of 'Call It Off' when Sara made her last move. She turned the vibrator on every time she was about to sing one of the words of the 'call and answer' section. Call... break... it... off... they all came out in a broken, strangled voice.

"Thank you very much... You guys are so great that Tegan had problems handling her emotions tonight... but we love when she sings that passionately... Right?" the crowd started to laugh and cheer and jump, and even though Tegan was mad, she couldn't help the smile on her face. _If they only knew_.

"Fuck you," she said to her sister.

When they left the stage, maybe Tegan was a little less mad but that didn't mean she wasn't going to confront her sister anyway.

"Guys, I need to talk with Sara, can you give us some time?" the band knew there was something wrong and they had the sense to know that it was best to just do as Tegan asked. They left, saying they were going to help start packing up their equipment.

As soon as they were alone in the dressing room, Tegan pushed Sara, hard enough for her to stumble back and fall onto the couch.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Tegan yelled, while Sara sat with a huge grin on her face, "There's nothing to smile about, you fucking idiot, I was screwing everything up!"

"C'mon, no one cared, people love when you mess up songs," Sara said calmly, a smile still on her lips.

"Yeah... have a laugh... I was going fucking crazy," Tegan unbuttoned her jeans and somehow, maybe thanks to her frustration, or maybe to the flimsy material, managed to rip the panties off from under her jeans. She threw the torn fabric at Sara.

Sara was so surprised that she looked at Tegan with wide eyes, then she looked down at her lap. She picked up the ruined panties and instantly felt the dampness. Bringing them up to her face, she deeply inhaled her sister's intoxicating scent.

"You smell so fucking good," and now it was Tegan's turn to let her mouth fall open.

"And you taste even better," Sara added, as she licked at the patch of wetness covering the crotch of the panties.

"You're a fucking animal," Tegan blushed at her sister's behavior. Sometimes Sara managed to embarrass her with things like that. It didn't matter that they fucked every so often, seeing Sara act like that outside of the four walls of a hotel room made her feel shy, and unbelievably turned on.

She took a deep breath. This was a game she was good at too. She approached the couch to stand in front of her sister. Sara had her nose buried in the fabric again when she ripped the panties from her hand and tossed them to the floor.

"You're such a pig." Tegan straddled her. She sat on her sister's lap and started to caress her hair, then down her neck. Her fingertips were barely touching Sara's skin and that made her exploded in goosebumps. Tegan started to gently rock her hips above Sara, while tracing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Sara's breath quickened.

"Are you still horny?" Sara teased her, reaching her hands to touch her sister's chest, but Tegan slapped her hands away.

"Yeah... and you know what I would like?" Tegan asked, as she started to caress her own stomach. Sara watched Tegan's hand slide under her own t-shirt.

"I'd like you to touch me," Tegan said, and slowly she lifted her shirt up, caressing her flat stomach, then up, squeezing her own breasts. She then pushed her bra down so that she could tease her own nipples. Sara leaned in, her mouth already open, ready to suck on her sister's nipples, but Tegan pushed her shoulder, making her land back against the couch.

"I would like to feel your tongue on my nipples," Tegan blushed at her own words before putting her index and middle fingers into her mouth to wet them. With her head tilted back, she moaned and arched against Sara as those wet fingers found her stiff nipples.

She looked down at Sara and saw her with eyes full of lust. They were near black as she hungrily stared at her breasts. Definitely eye-fucking her. Tegan grinned to herself as she lifted her body to her knees and pushed herself against Sara. Her stomach now level with her sister's face, Sara licked her stomach and Tegan sat back and leaned in. She didn't kiss her though, she just brushed her lips against Sara bottom lip, she wanted so badly to suck it into her mouth, but it was fun to see Sara starting to squirm under her.

"I would love to feel you between my legs," Tegan said as her hand traveled down, sliding into her opened jeans. She started to stroke her still sensitive clit, and she moaned at the sensation. She started to circle herself slowly, moving her hips to the same slow pace. She watched her sister, whose sole focus was now on her hand moving between her legs. Sara reached her hand out again to take her sister's ass into her hands but Tegan slapped her away again. Sara looked up at her in confusion, she looked like a lost puppy. Tegan smiled slyly at her, amused by the pleading look on Sara's face. She wanted so much to touch her, she was dying.

"I would love to feel you inside me," Tegan moved her hand down further, entering herself with two fingers and moaning loudly. She had started trying to tease her sister, but now she just craved her release.

She leaned her forehead against Sara's shoulder as she wriggled around in her lap, trying to find a position that gave her hand a little more room to work with. She started to move her hips back and forth, slowly at first.

Sara tried once more to put her hands on her sister's sides but she didn't let her. Tegan leaned a hand on the headrest of the couch and looked Sara in the eye as she started to speed up her movements.

"Oh shit," Sara moaned, squirming on the couch, gaining a little friction from the fabric of her own tight jeans.

"Tegan please," Sara breathed out.

"Shut up," Tegan started to move frantically, her fingers sliding easily inside herself. She couldn't reach that deeply because her jeans were restricting her, but the friction she was gaining from her own palm was quickly pushing her towards the edge.

Her hand was completely covered in her juices, and when she withdrew it a little to focus on her clit again, the smell of her sex hit them both and Sara moaned in a low, husky tone that gave a kick to Tegan's core.

Tegan pushed her head against Sara's shoulder, her quick breath hitting Sara's neck.

"Oh God," Sara moaned as she put her hands on Tegan's thighs, following her movements and moving her own hips. Tegan was too focused on her pleasure to push her sister off again, so she didn't fight when she felt Sara's mouth on her neck.

Tegan started to circle herself faster, moving more frantically, and feeling the couch squeak below them.

"Oh fuck... s-shit..." Tegan tried not to scream too loudly as she came against her own hand, her free hand tugging at Sara's hair. Sara sucked at her neck one more time, then tilted her head back. Tegan placed little kisses on Sara's neck, up to her jawline.

"Jesus... Tegan..." Sara said breathlessly.

Tegan looked Sara in the eye as she withdrew her hand from her jeans. Lifting her hand, she brushed her wet fingers lightly against Sara's lips and when she opened her mouth to lick them clean, she pulled her hand back and took her fingers into her own mouth, closing her eyes as she tasted herself. When she opened her eyes again, she found Sara licking her lips, and moaning at the taste of her juices.

"Oh my God," Sara watched as Tegan licked her own palm with broad strokes of her tongue.

"You're right Sara... I taste so fucking good," Tegan smiled and then kissed Sara deeply, giving her the chance to taste her.

When she broke the kiss, she moved to stand up but her sister kept her in place with a strong grip on her hips.

"No, no, no... Tegan please, c'mon," Sara pleaded, but Tegan slapped her hands away and stood up, fixing her jeans.

"Please Tegan..." Sara called again. Tegan looked back, amused. She knew her sister was dying inside, she knew she craved to touch her, and she knew she was probably desperate to be fucked hard.

"I hate you," Sara yelled, frustrated. Tegan grinned in amusement at her sister's predicament.

"Go fuck yourself," Tegan yelled back as she opened the door to leave.

When she turned to exit the room, she froze on the spot when she saw the boys all stood right outside.

Looking at Tegan's flushed face, and having heard their last exchange, Ted tentatively asked, "Did you have another fight?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Tegan wandered off, grinning widely as soon as she passed the boys.


End file.
